satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Pax Madan
}} |first = "Stop the Fight"|height = 5'3" |last = "Our New Friend" |species = Demon}} Pax Madan is a Fallen that serves Satan and frequents Thirsties, a bar run by Ipos Kabakoff. Biography Pax is a Fallen who used to frequent Ipos’ bar. Much like Felix, he is fairly short and enjoys cigarettes; however, he is not asexual. Pax is aromantic - someone who has zero drive for a mental romantic connection - but has a flirty personality and a healthy sex drive. He loves a challenge and gets excited whenever he is presented with one. Despite Pax’s personality being crass, vulgar, and immature, he knows when to be serious and when to play. His interests consist of brawling, fucking, and debauchery.thisiskindagross: Character Biographies Appearance Pax stands in at 5'3", making him one of the shorter characters in the comic. While he is built thinly, he is all lean muscle. He has brown skin and black, choppy hair streaked with white. He has a small nose and thin brows balanced out by wide eyes that are a bright teal. His ears are pierced with two golden chain links. Additionally, he has an Apadravya piercing.thisiskindagross: Satan and Me Asks Pax dresses casually, often in sweats or loose, plain clothing. He also wears sneakers and gym shorts occasionally. Whenever he fights, he can be seen wearing red fingerless gloves. Pax's horns in his demon form are thin and wavy, and they glow a deep purple. Personality Pax is very flirtatious and has no qualms with flaunting his sexuality. He is very much a sadomasochist and the thrill of a fight never ceases to excite him. He is cocky, upfront, and always speaks his mind, no matter how crude the thoughts may be. He is easily bored by and cannot stand waiting around or doing nothing for extended periods of time. Pax always "goes with the flow" and takes life as it comes to him. He lives in the now and does not pay a lot of attention to things that do not directly concern him, including the Apocalypse. He also has a bad habit of not taking dire situations seriously. For this reason, he tends to be very misinformed and insensitive, leading him to make poor social decisions. Despite his flaws, Pax does seem to know his place around his superiors and knows how to follow orders when told to. History Not much is known about Pax during his time in Heaven other than that he was a low-rank angel under Zadkiel's command, and that he decided to fall with Lucifer. Information on Pax's time on Earth is equally as limited. However, it has been inferred in a conversation between him and Felix that he did participate in the American Civil War under the guise of a Union soldier. Plot Beginning as his opponent]] After Natalie McAllister is taken to the back of Thirsties on the grounds of "business", she is brought into the middle of a fighting ring and Pax is introduced as her opponent. Pax laughs and is visibly excited to see Natalie as his competitor. When Natalie tries forfeiting and backing down, Pax knocks her down anyway. He continues to kick her around for another minute or two before Ipos Kabakoff calls the match off, per Satan's request. Pax flirts with Natalie afterwards, but she dismisses him immediately by telling him that she only gets involved with guys who kick her "under three times in one day"."Stop the Fight" Run arc Pax is seen sometime later at Thirsties delivering Ipos his mail. Pax comments about how boring Thirsties is after hours when all the fighting is done and leaves after Ipos repeatedly tells him to. Little does Pax know that he left just in time, right before the archangels Uriel and Chamuel came to give Ipos and Sheila death sentences for directly assisting Satan during the End of Days. Pax is later shown watching the news, shocked to see that the bar he was in only a few hours ago has been obliterated."No Retribution Here" After Ipos' apartment gets ransacked, Pax goes to the karaoke bar Satan is at with Natalie and notifies him of the disappearance of Ipos' book, offering to retrieve it for him. Satan shoots his offer down at first, but it is ultimately decided between the two that Pax will be the one to find Ipos' book. Natalie ushers Satan back inside, while Pax stays outside to smoke and comically muses about how much of a hassle contracts are."Funky Music" |left]] Titus arc Pax tracks down Zadkiel as the culprit of Ipos' book and waits outside of the diner they are in to confront them, which bores Pax. The payphone next to him rings and he picks it up, brazenly telling the person on the other line to either talk dirty to him or get off the phone. It turns out the caller is Satan and Pax quickly retracts his statement as a joke and asks what is needed of him. Satan tells Pax that Felix has gone haywire and he needs Pax to reel him in. Pax obliges and hangs up, putting his mission to retrieve Ipos' book on hold for another time."More Interesting Reunion" Under the guise of Anthea, Pax approaches Felix, who is sitting alone on a bench."Dreams" Pax is shocked when Felix tells him that Anthea died weeks ago, and proceeds to shapeshift back to his normal form and apologize to Felix. Felix asks who he is and Pax is surprised Felix does not remember him because they were best friends in the 1800s. Felix cooly replies that he does remember him, and when Pax figures everything between them is all right, Felix uppercuts him."Pax" Felix warns Pax that he has some nerve talking to him, and reminds him that he hates him. After exchanging a few words, Felix deems his old friend "just as obnoxious as ever," but Pax simply brushes the insult off and tags alongside Felix. As Felix attempts to leave, Pax catches his attention by mentioning that he is doing an important task for Satan concerning Zadkiel. Believing that Zadkiel is Anthea's killer, Felix agrees to help Pax tail Zadkiel, and the two set off to track them down."What Scares You?" Memory arc ]]Pax and Felix discuss how they will go about fighting Zadkiel. Felix explains his plan: Pax will disguise himself as Uriel and pretend to be dead in front of Zadkiel, Zadkiel will be shocked and distressed over this, and Felix will kill them while they are distracted."A Horseman Kind of Thing" The night of the confrontation, Pax and Felix first lure Zadkiel in with a radiant beam of light, imitating that of Uriel's. Upon seeing this familiar sight, Zadkiel goes to the source of it in hopes of seeing their former partner. They find Pax disguised as Uriel, bleeding and wounded. Felix attempts to land a surprise attack, but fails, as Zadkiel knocks him back into the forest. Zadkiel reveals to Pax that they figured out he was just impersonating Uriel a few sentences into their conversation."Beat Some Sense Into You" |left]] With his cover blown, Pax reverts back to his original form and catches up with Zadkiel. Zadkiel tells Pax that he was a "shitty decoy" because he failed to injure them, but Pax bluntly explains that he and Felix never wanted to injure them. He and Felix wanted Ipos' book, which they were able to obtain, making Pax a successful decoy. Zadkiel realizes they have been tricked and goes after Felix."I'm Sorry Anthea" Zadkiel attempts to stab Felix, but Pax interferes and takes the blow for him. Zadkiel then tosses two daggers in the air for Pax and Felix to "catch," and a fight ensues."I'm Merciful" Zadkiel manages to pin Pax down and stab him, but this only excites him more, to the point where he gets an erection. He thanks his former captain for giving him such a good fight before blasting them with a beam of light."Something in the Book" Zadkiel shields themself from his blast of energy, which prompts Felix to open Ipos' book and begin angelic possession to help Pax."I Can Do That" Relationships * Felix Totah - In the past, Pax and Felix were on very good terms, most likely best friends. Pax once called Felix his "go-to guy" for fun and a little mayhem. However, the bond between the two has dissipated over the years, presumably over Pax shooting Felix during the Civil War. They have not spoken or seen each other for over two centuries, and Felix did not even recognize Pax until he said who he was. While Pax still likes Felix, the feeling is not mutual. Despite this, they do come to bond over a mutual interest in taking something from Zadkiel. * Ipos Kabakoff - Pax frequents Ipos' bar often. Despite not knowing him long, Pax has unwavering loyalty to Ipos because he considers him family. Ipos, like Satan, finds Pax to be a nuisance and can only tolerate him for so long. * Satan - Pax is loyal to Satan and his cause. Sometimes Pax finds himself assuming roles and interfering with things that he should not, and his leader is quick to put him in his place. Satan mostly sees Pax as a nuisance, but trusts him enough to get tasks done. * Natalie McAllister - Natalie is indifferent towards Pax and dismisses all of his advances towards her with ease. Pax is impressed by both the shape of her legs and how many times she was able to get up after he pummeled her in the ring at Thirsties. Despite Natalie showing zero interest in Pax, he still likes to try. * Zadkiel - In Heaven, Pax was a soldier under Zadkiel's command, in a troop well-known for taking on tough jobs that had a low mortality rate. Prior to Pax and Felix's confrontation with Zadkiel, the two had not spoken since before the Fall. It is worth noting that they both find chaos and a good fight thrilling. Quotes Trivia * Pax is aromantic.thisiskindagross: Character Biographies * Pax shot Felix once during the Civil War when they were still friends. * Pax can lick his elbow. He shows it off on many occasions, often followed by winking or suggestive eyebrow wiggling if ladies are around.orangesamthoughts: Fun Fact: Pax * Pax's last name "Madan" derives from the Sanskrit madana, meaning 'god of Love'.India Child Names: Madan Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male